User blog:Sclera1/List of Digimon
Digimon and other digital life-forms which appear within the Digimon franchise, consisting of virtual pets, card games, manga, anime, video games, and toys, first created by Akiyoshi Hongo. Within the series, these creatures are generally depicted as natives of a parallel dimension known as the "Digital World", though they can also appear as manifestations of the virtual pets on which they are based. Digimon are usually introduced within the Digimon virtual pets or card games, though a few such as "UlforceVeedramon Future Mode" first appear in the supporting materials, and at least one, "NiseAgumon Hakase", has only ever appeared within Bandai's official "Digimon Dictionary".Digimon.net However, with the notable exception of Yggdrasil, the non-Digimon digital life-forms which appear are always inventions of the anime, manga, or video games, though they may later appear in the card games. While Bandai's internal artists and writers generally create the designs which are used within the franchise, Bandai often holds public contests which allow fans to submit designs, and several Digimon, such as "Angemon" and "Cyberdramon", are the result of submitted and edited fan designs. ''Note: Where available, this list uses the original English dubbed name of the species. However, many of these species have only appeared in Japanese materials, and do not have English names. A portion of these species possess the X-Antibody, either as a variation of a prior species, or as a natural carrier of it. These Digimon will either be listed as "Digimon X", or with "Carries X-Antibody", as appropriate. Also, many of the links redirect back to this page. For more complete information on these species, please visit the Digimon Wiki. For more information on what the Digimon are, see Digimon (creature).'' List A * Aegisdramon * AeroVeedramon * Agumon ** Agumon (2006 anime) ** Agumon Hakase ** Agumon X * Agunimon * Airdramon * Akatorimon * Aldamon * Allomon ** Allomon X * Alphamon ** Alphamon (Ouryuuken) * Amon * AncientBeetlemon * AncientGarurumon * AncientGreymon * AncientKazemon * AncientMegatheriumon * AncientMermaimon * AncientSphinxmon * AncientTroiamon * AncientVolcamon * AncientWisemon * Andromon * Angemon * Angewomon * Ankylomon * Antylamon * Anubismon * Apemon * Apocalymon ** Apokarimon Creepy Mode * Apollomon * Aquilamon * Arbormon! * Archelomon * Argomon ** Argomon (Mega) * Arkadimon ** Arkadimon (Fresh) ** Arkadimon (Rookie) ** Arkadimon (Champion) ** Arkadimon (Ultimate) ** Arkadimon (Mega) ** Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) * Armadillomon * Armageddemon * Armormon * Arresterdramon * Arukenimon * Aruraumon * Astamon * Asuramon * AtlurBallistamon * Aurumon * Azulongmon B * Baalmon * Babamon * Babydmon * Bagramon * Baihumon * Bakemon * Bakomon * Ballistamon * BanchoLeomon ** BanchoLeomon Burst Mode * Barbamon * Baromon * Beanpodmon * Bearmon * Beemon * Beelzemon * Beelzemon Blast Mode * Beelzemon X * Beelzemon #2 * Beetlemon * Belphemon * Belphemon Rage Mode * Belphemon Sleep Mode * Beowulfmon * Betamon * Betsumon * BigMamemon * Birdramon * BlackAgumon * BlackGabumon * BlackGaogamon * BlackGargomon * BlackGarurumon * BlackGatomon * BlackGreymon * BlackGrowlmon * BlackGuilmon * BlackImperialdramon * BlackKingNumemon * BlackMegaGargomon * BlackMetalGarurumon * BlackRapidmon * BlackSeraphimon * BlackWarGreymon * BlackWarGreymon X * BlackWarGrowlmon * BladeKuwagamon * Blastmon * Blimpmon * Blossomon * Boarmon * Bokomon * Boltmon * BomberNanimon * Bommon * Boogeymon * Botamon * Brachiomon * Breakdramon * Budmon * Bukamon * Bulbmon * Bullmon * Buraimon * Burgermon * BurningGreymon * Burpmon * BushiAgumon * Bustermon * Butenmon * Butterflymon C * Callismon * Calmaramon * Calumon * Candlemon * Cannonbeemon (Carries X-Antibody) * Cannondramon * CaptainHookmon * Cardmon * CatchMamemon * Centarumon * Cerberumon ** Cerberumon X * Chameleonmon * ChaosBlackWarGreymon * Chaosdramon * ChaosGallantmon ** ChaosGallantmon C ** Gallantmon Chaos Mode * ChaosGrimmon * ChaosMetalSeadramon * Chaosmon * ChaosPiedmon * Chapmon * Chatsuramon * Cherrymon * Cherubimon ** Cherubimon (Vaccine) ** Cherubimon (Virus) * ChibiKamemon * ChibiKiwimon * Chibomon * Chicchimon * Cho-Hakkaimon * Chronomon ** Chronomon Destroyer Mode ** Chronomon Holy Mode * Chrysalimon * Chuchidarumon * Chuumon * Citramon * ClavisAngemon (Carries X-Antibody) * ClearAgumon * Coelamon * Commandramon * Conomon * Connor Vanderpoolmon * Coredramon (Green) * Coredramon (Blue) * Coronamon * Crabmon ** Crabmon X * Craniummon * Crescemon * Crowmon * Crusadermon * Cupimon * Cutemon * Cyberdramon * Cyclonemon D * Daemon * Daipenmon * Damemon * Darcmon * Darkdramon ** BioDarkdramon * DarkKnightmon * DarkLizardmon * DarkSuperStarmon * DarkTyrannomon * DarkVolumon * DarknessBagramon * Datamon * Datirimon * DeadlyAxemon * Deathmon ** Death Airdramon ** Death Devimon ** Death Meramon ** Death MetalGreymon ** Death Tyranomon * Deckerdramon * Deltamon * DemiDevimon * DemiMeramon * DemiVeemon * Depthmon * Deputymon * Deramon * Destromon * Devidramon * Devimon * Devitamamon * DexDorugamon (Carries X-Antibody) * DexDorugoramon (Carries X-Antibody) * DexDoruGreymon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dexmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Diaboromon * Dianamon * Diatrymon * Digitamamon * Digmon * DinoBeemon * Dinohyumon * DinoRexmon (Carries X-Antibody) * DinoTigermon (Carries X-Antibody) * Divermon * Dobermon ** Dobermon X * Dodomon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dogmon * Dokugumon * Dokunemon * Dolphmon * Dominimon * Dorbickmon * Dorimon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorugamon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorugoramon (Carries X-Antibody) * DoruGreymon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorumon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dorurumon * DotAgumon * DotFalcomon * DotGaomon * DotMirageGaogamon * DotShineGreymon * Doumon * Dracmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Dracomon * Dragomon * Drimogemon * Duskmon * Dynasmon * Dynasmon X E * Eaglemon * Ebemon ** Ebemon X * EbiBurgermon * Ebidramon * Ebonwumon * ElDoradimon * Elecmon * Elephantmon * EmperorGreymon * Etemon * Examon * ExoGrimmon * ExTyrannomon * ExVeemon F * Falcomon ** Falcomon #2 * Fanbeemon (Carries X-Antibody) * Fanglongmon * Fangmon * Firamon * Flamedramon * Flamemon * FlameWizardmon * Flaremon * Flarerizamon * Floramon * Flybeemon * Flymon * Frigimon * Frimon * Frogmon * Fufumon (Carries X-Antibody) * Fugamon * Fuujinmon Ga * Gabumon ** Gabumon X * Gaiamon * Gaiomon (Carries X-Antibody) * Galacticmon * Gallantmon ** Gallantmon Crimson Mode ** Gallantmon X * Ganemon * Gaogamon * Gaomon * Gaossmon * Garbagemon * Gargomon * Gargoylemon * Garudamon ** Garudamon X * Garurumon ** Garurumon X * Gatomon ** Gatomon X * Gazimon ** Gazimon X Ge-Gw * Gekomon * GeoGreymon * Geremon * Gesomon ** Gesomon X * Ghoulmon * Gigadramon * GigaSeadramon (Carries X-Antibody) * Gigasmon * Gigimon * Ginkakumon * GinRyumon (Carries X-Antibody) * Giromon * Gizamon * Gladimon * Goblimon * Gokuwmon * GoldNumemon * Goldramon ** Goldramon X * GoldVeedramon * Golemon * Gomamon ** Gomamon X * Gorillamon * Gotsumon ** Gotsumon X * Grademon (Carries X-Antibody) * GranDracmon (Carries X-Antibody) * GranKuwagamon * GranLocomon * GrandGeneramon * GrandisKuwagamon (Carries X-Antibody) * GrapLeomon * Greymon ** Greymon X * Gravimon * Grimmon * Grizzlymon * Groundramon * Growlmon ** Growlmon X * Grumblemon * Gryphonmon * GuardiAngemon * Guardromon * Guidemon * Guilmon ** Guilmon X * Gulfmon * Gumdramon * Gummymon * Gururumon * Gwappamon H * Hagurumon ** Hagurumon X * Halsemon * Harpymon * Hawkmon * HerculesKabuterimon ** HerculesKabuterimon X * Hermmon * HiAndromon * HippoGryphomon * HisyaRumon (Carries X-Antibody) * HolyAngemon * HolyDigitamamon * Honeybeemon * Hookmon * Hopmon * Hououmon * HustleNanimon * Hyogamon * Hyokomon I * IceDevimon * IceLeomon ** IceLeomon X * Icemon * Ignitemon * Ikkakumon * Imperialdramon ** Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ** Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * Impmon * Indramon * Infermon J * J-Mojyamon * Jagamon * JagerDorulumon * JagerLowemon * JetSilphymon * JewelBeemon * Jijimon * Jokermon * JumboGamemon * Justimon * Jyarimon K * Kabukimon * Kabuterimon * Kamemon * Kangaroomon * Kapurimon * Karatenmon * KaratsukiNumemon * Kazemon * KendoGarurumon * Kenkimon * Kekimon * Keramon * Ketomon * Kiimon * Kimeramon * KingChessmon * KingEtemon * KingSukamon * KingWhamon * Kinkakumon * Kiwimon * KnightChessmon ** KnightChessmon (Black) ** KnightChessmon (White) * Knightmon * KoDokugumon * Koemon * KoHagurumon (Carries X-Antibody) * KoKabuterimon * KoZenimon * Kokatorimon * Kokomon * Kokuwamon ** Kokuwamon X * Kongoumon * Korikakumon * Koromon * Kotemon * Kougamon * Kudamon * Kumamon * Kumbhiramon * Kunemon * Kuramon * Kuwagamon ** Kuwagamon X * Kuzuhamon * Kyaromon * Kyokyomon (Carries X-Antibody) * Kyubimon * Kyukimon L * Labramon * LadyDevimon * Lalamon * Lampmon * Leafmon * Lekismon * Leomon ** Leomon X * Leopardmon ** Duftmon Leopard Mode ** Duftmon X * Leormon * Leviamon * Liamon * Lilamon * Lilithmon * Lillymon ** Lillymon X * Liollmon * LoaderLeomon * Lobomon * Locomon * Loewemon * Lopmon * Lotosmon ** BioRotosmon * Lucemon ** Lucemon Chaos Mode ** Lucemon Larva ** Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode * Luminamon * Lunamon * Lykamon * Lynxmon M * MachGaogamon * MachLeomon * Machinedramon * MadLeomon * MagnaAngemon * Magnadramon ** Magnadramon X * MagnaGarurumon * Magnamon ** Magnamon X * Mailbirdramon * Maildramon * Majiramon * Makuramon * MaloMyotismon * Mamemon ** Mamemon X * MameTyramon (Carries X-Antibody) * Mammothmon ** Mammothmon X * Manbomon * Mantaraymon ** Mantaraymon X * MarineAngemon * MarineDevimon * Marsmon * MasterTyrannomon * MasterVeedramon * Matadormon (Carries X-Antibody) * MedievalGallantmon (Carries X-Antibody) * MegaGargomon * MegaKabuterimon ** MegaKabuterimon Blue * MegaSeadramon ** MegaSeadramon X * Megadramon * Megidramon ** Megidramon X * Mekanorimon * Mephistomon * Meramon * Mercurimon * Mercurymon * Mermaimon * Merukimon * Mervamon * MetalEtemon * MetalGarurumon ** MetalGarurumon X * MetalGreymon ** MetalGreymon X * MetalKabuterimon * MetalKoromon * MetalMamemon ** MetalMamemon X * MetalPhantomon (Carries X-Antibody) * MetalPiranhmon (Carries X-Antibody) * MetalSeadramon * MetalTyrannomon ** MetalTyrannomon X * MetallifeKuwagamon * Metamormon * Meteormon * Mihiramon * Mikemon * Millenniummon * Minervamon * Minomon * Minotarumon * MirageGaogamon ** MirageGaogamon Burst Mode * Missimon * ModokiBetamon * Mojyamon * Mokumon * Monitormon * Monochromon ** Monochromon X * Monodramon * Monzaemon * Moon=Millenniummon * Moonmon * Moosemon * MoriShellmon * Mothmon * Motimon * Muchomon * Mummymon * Murmukusmon * Mushroomon * Musyamon * Myotismon * Mystimon N * Nanimon * Neemon * Nefertimon ** Nefertimon X * NeoDevimon * NeoMyotismon * Neptunmon * Ninjamon * NiseAgumon Hakase * NiseDrimogemon * Nohemon * Numemon * Nyaromon * Nyokimon O * OchiMusyamon * Octomon * Ogremon * Ogudomon * Ohakadamon * Oinkmon * Okuwamon ** Okuwamon X * Olegmon * OmegaShoutmon * Omekamon * Omnimon ** Omnimon X * Ophanimon ** Ophanimon C ** Ophanimon Falldown Mode * Opossumon * Orcamon * Ornismon * Orochimon * Oryxmon * Otamamon ** Otamamon D ** Otamamon X * OwRyumon P * Pabumon * Pafumon * Pagumon * Paildramon * Pajiramon * Palmon * Palmon X * Panbachimon * Pandamon * Panimon * Paomon * Parallelmon * Parasimon * Parrotmon * Patamon * PawnChessmon ** PawnChessmon (Black) ** PawnChessmon (White) * Peacockmon * Peckmon * Pegasusmon * Penguinmon * Persiamon * Petaldramon * Petermon * PetitMamon * Petitmon * Phantomon * Pharaohmon * Phascomon * Phelesmon * Pickmon * Piddomon * Piedmon * PileVolcamon * Pilomon * Pinamon * Pipismon * Piximon * PlatinumNumemon * PlatinumSukamon * Plesiomon ** Plesiomon X * Pokyupamon * Ponchomon * Popomon * Porcupamon * Poromon * Poyomon * Prairiemon * PrinceMamemon ** PrinceMamemon X * Psychemon * Pteramon ** Pteramon X * Pucchiemon * Pukumon * Pumpkinmon * Punimon * Puppetmon * Pupumon (Carries X-Antibody) * Puroromon (Carries X-Antibody) * Pururumon * Puttomon * Puwamon Q * Qilinmon * Quartzmon * QueenChessmon * Quetzalmon ** BioQuetzalmon R * Rabbitmon * Raidenmon * Raidramon * Raihimon * Raijinmon * Ranamon * Rapidmon ** Rapidmon (Armor) * RaptorSparrowmon * Raremon * Ravemon ** Ravemon Burst Mode * Reapermon * RedVeedramon * RedVegiemon * Regulumon * Relemon * Renamon * Reppamon * Reptiledramon (Carries X-Antibody) * RhinoKabuterimon * Rhinomon ** Rhinomon X * Rinkmon * RiseGreymon * Roachmon * Rockmon * RookChessmon * Rosemon ** Rosemon Burst Mode ** Rosemon X * Ryudamon (Carries X-Antibody) S * SaberLeomon * Saberdramon * Saggitarimon * Sagomon * Sakkakumon * Sakuyamon * Salamandermon * Salamon ** Salamon X * Sandiramon * SandYanmamon * Sangloupmon (Carries X-Antibody) * SantaAgumon * Sanzomon * Scorpiomon ** Scorpiomon X * Seadramon ** Seadramon X * Seahomon * Sealsdramon * Searchmon * Seasarmon * Sepikmon * Seraphimon * Sethmon * Shittymon * Shademon * ShadowSeraphimon * ShadowToyAgumon * ShadowWereGarurumon * Shadramon * Shakamon * Shakkoumon * Shamanmon * Shawjamon * Sheepmon * Shellmon * ShimaUnimon * ShineGreymon ** ShineGreymon Burst Mode ** ShineGreymon Ruin Mode * ShogunGekomon * ShootingStarmon * Shortmon * Shoutmon ** Shoutmon x2 ** Shoutmon x3 ** Shoutmon x4 ** Shoutmon x4B ** Shoutmon x4K ** Shoutmon x4S ** Shoutmon x5 ** Shoutmon x5B ** Shoutmon x7 ** Shoutmon x7 Superior mode * Shurimon * Silphymon * Sinduramon * SkullBaluchimon (Carries X-Antibody) * SkullGreymon * SkullKnightmon * SkullMammothmon ** SkullMammothmon X * SkullMeramon * SkullSatamon * SkullScorpiomon * Slayerdramon * Sleipmon * Snatchmon * Snimon * SnowAgumon * SnowBotamon * SnowGoblimon * Solarmon * Sorcerymon * Soulmon * Soundbirdmon * Sparrowmon * Spinomon ** BioSupinomon * Splashmon * Starmon ** Starmon X * Starmon #2 * Stegomon ** BioStegomon * Stingmon * Strabimon * Strikedramon * Submarimon * Suijinmon * Sukamon * Sunflowmon * Sunmon * SuperStarmon * Surfimon * Susanoomon * Swanmon * Swimmon * Syakomon ** Syakomon X T * Tactimon * Tanemon * Tankdramon * Tankmon * Taomon * Targetmon * Technodramon * Tekkamon * Tentomon * Terriermon * Thunderbirdmon ** BioThunderbirdmon * Thundermon ** Thundermon X * TigerVespamon (Carries X-Antibody) * Tinkermon * Tinmon * TobuCatmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Togemogumon * Togemon ** Togemon X * Tokomon ** Tokomon X * TonosamaMamemon * TorikaraBallmon * Tortomon * Toucanmon * ToyAgumon * Trailmon * Triceramon ** Triceramon X * Troopmon * Tsubumon * Tsukaimon * Tsumemon * Tsunomon * Tsuwamon * Turuiemon * Tuskmon * Tuwamon * Tylomon ** Tylomon X * Tyrannomon * TyrantKabuterimon * Tyutyumon U * UlforceVeedramon ** UlforceVeedramon Future Mode ** UlforceVeedramon X * UltimateBrachiomon (Carries X-Antibody) * UltimateChaosmon * Umon * Unimon * Upamon V * Vademonč ** Vademon X * Vajramon * Valkyrimon * Varodurumon * Veedramon * Veemon * Vegiemon * Velgemon * Vemmon * VenomMyotismon * Venusmon * Vermilimon * Vi-Elecmon * VictoryGreymon * Vikaralamon * Vikemon * Vilemon * Viximon * Volcamon * Volcdramon (Carries X-Antibody) * VR-Apocaly/VR-Apocalymon * VR-BWarGrey/VR-BlackWarGreymon * VR-CDuke/VR-Gallantmon Crimson Mode * VR-Duke/VR-Gallantmon * VR-Imperial/VR-Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * VR-Omega/VR-Omnimon * VR-SaintGalgo/VR-MegaGargomon * VR-Sakuya/VR-Sakuyamon * VR-Venom/VR-VenomMyotismon * VR-WarGrey/VR-WarGreymon * Vulcanusmon W * Wanyamon * WarGreymon ** WarGreymon X * WarGrowlmon ** WarGrowlmon X * WaruMonzaemon * WaruSeadramon * Waspmon (Carries X-Antibody) * Weddinmon * Weedmon * Wendigomon * WereGarurumon ** WereGarurumon X * Whamon * Wingdramon * Wisemon * Witchmon * Wizardmon * Woodmon * Wormmon X * Xiaomon Y * Yaamon * Yakiimon * Yanmamon * Yasyamon * Yatagaramon * Yokomon * Youkomon * Yuramon Z * Zamielmon * Zanbamon * ZeedGarurumon * ZeedMillenniummon * ZeekGreymon * Zenimon * Zephyrmon * Zerimon * Zhuqiaomon * Zudomon * Zurumon Other Other Digital Lifeforms * Analogman/A * Behemoth * Creatures of the Dark Ocean * D-Reaper * Data Guardian * DigiGnomes * Gennai * Gizumon ** Gizumon-AT ** Gizumon-XT * Grani * Lord Megadeath * Mecha Rogues * NEO * NeoCrimson * Overlord GAIA * Vaccine Guardian * Virus Guardian * King Drasil ** Yggdrasil 7_D6 Contest Digimon * Babydramon * Earthdramon * Harimogemon * Huntermon * PunchNarabimon * Kekkakimon * Footmon * Soundbirdmon * Pilomon CD-Drama exclusive Digimon * CheerGirlmon * Decaymon * Fishermon * JikoChuumon * KitaKitsunemon * Kyuukanmon * Rebelmon * Shadmon * Slithermon * Urashimamon C'mon Digimon Digimon exclusive to C'mon Digimon * Bun * Deathmon ** Death Airdramon ** Death Devimon ** Death Meramon ** Death MetalGreymon ** Death Tyrannomon * Original design versions of: ** Agumon ** Airdramon ** Betamon ** Devimon ** Greymon ** Koromon ** Meramon ** MetalGreymon ** Seadramon ** Tyrannomon Western-made Digimon * Snowballmon (was used as a Christmas shoutout) * Snowmanmon (was used as a Christmas shoutout) * Housemon * DotKamemon * DotLalamon * DotKudamon * Angelamon (used in the short film at the beginning of Digimon: The Movie, which was an Angela Anaconda episode. * Ninnymon * Ginamon * Johnnymon See also * List of human characters in the Digimon series References External links Category:Digimon lists Category:Lists of fictional species Category:Lists of Digimon characters bs:Spisak Digimona es:Anexo:Personajes de Digimon fr:Liste des digimon gl:Lista de digimons it:Millenniummon ms:Senarai Digimon ja:デジモン一覧 pt:Anexo:Lista de digimons zh:數碼寶貝列表 Category:Blog posts